True Evil
by MessyPup99
Summary: Will Robin turn evil pairings Robxstar
1. The attack

**All evil**

**Chapter 1-unexpected reactions**

The titans were tired partly because they had been fighting villains all day and also because it was boiling hot putting all the titans in a bad mood.

"water!" BB moaned at Cyborg

"speak for yourself you...errr" Cyborg replied but was caught off-guard as Starfire entered entered the room in small shorts and a strapped top both of which were purple BB turned around to see her and immediantly started drooling Robin came into the room after her and gave BB and Cyborg a death glare meaning _I-like-her-and-you-cant-have-her_ Starfire blushed a cherry colour as she turned around and saw them.

" Friends what are you doing?" Starfire questioned

" NOTHIN..." they replied together

"it dont seem like nothin when you were drooling!" Raven yelled and with that the boys went Bright red and Robin turned pink just as Raven was about to tease Robin about his blushing but was saved by the alarm signaling there was yet again another villain in jump city "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled the only reaction he got was Starfire yawning and sitting down on the sofa "HELLO! EARTH TO TITANS!" Robin Bellowed finally after half an hour the titans got at the crime scene,

"Titans, how nice to see you again after how long? four days!" Slade stated

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, the Titans started their attacks. Robin kicked Slade but was caught by foot and chucked away "owww!" Robin grumbled.

Starfire ran towards him followed closely by the other Titans he rubbed his head before falling into the land of the unconsious.

Robin woke up feeling a tingiling sensation running through his veins he opened his eyes and sniffed the air he was in the infirmary he had never been in here before but the smell of disenfectant gave it away Starfire entered the room with a warm smile as always Robin didnt know what he was doing for a few minutes all he remembered was Starfire saying something important then grabbing her hand and flinging heracross the room then he came back to normal ... Robin looked into the mirror and screamed...


	2. Demon Eyes

**Demon Eyes**

What Robin saw was not a grey hair but a Bloody red glow in his mask slowly but surely he peeled the mask from his pale face revealing two glowing red eyes after a minute they were gonehe sat up on the bed and limped to his room there getting changed into his usual uniform and then shakily returning the mask to his face. about 100 thoughts racing through his mind but the one thought that stayed in his mind was the thought of slade and how he somehow did this.

The next day wasnearly normal exept for Starfire having a load of bruises and cuts over her tanned bodyand Robin was soon beginning to think he had imagined those eyes but he was wrong he had seen those eyes he had hurt Starfire he did all of these things and he could not change that.

Soon about 1 week later Robin was researching the eyes sat in his small study room without anyone there helping,without anyone even knowing he was slowly changing from permanent red eyes to sharp pointed teeth to large thick hairs growing on his body , but as he stayed in his room without anyone there no one knew of these changes.

It was a month since the inciddent and the rest of the Titans had no knowledge of what had happened to Robin,but as things come and go the rest of the Titans were beginning to forget about Robin and were starting to discuss trying to find a new leader.Robin needed to snap ot of it soon for his and the rest of the Titans sake.

at Tea Time that day Robin finally retreated from his room and went to the Titans main room to get some food,

"Dude its..." BB began but soon saw Robins terrifying features

"A monster !" BB finished as he began to run behind Raven for protection making her blush a cherry pink .

"Beastboy remove your arms and stay away from me!"Raven grunted wacking him painfully in the stomach

"Yea right" BB replied walking to the otherside of the room "What is that thing anyways?" he askes scratching his head and then crossing his arms in wonder.

"Thats Called a Grushnak dermor" Raven Replied a know-it-all expression on her face.

"Whats that in english" BB asked with a blank face

"A Grushak Dermor is a terrible kind of were wolf which is known for its glowing red eyes and sharp teeth" Raven answered

"Ermm is there an easier way o say grunank derok?" BB asked

"Firstly its a Grushnak Dermor, and second its commonly called Demon Eyes " Raven sighed.


End file.
